


Truthfully

by BuckysBabe



Series: The Story of A and V [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, mentions of possible infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysBabe/pseuds/BuckysBabe
Summary: Bucky and you talk about what could have been....





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a side story to the fic i'm currently writing. honestly, writing the whole thing is taking a lot of energy out of me since its based on real life experience so getting this out of myself was like a little respite. it'll tie in with the main fic at some point in time but for now have a little taste of whats in store over the next few weeks!

You sat together with him, squashed onto a tiny park bench that was most definitely not designed for someone of his build. His legs were pulled up at an awkward angle and the hand rests had to be digging into this side, but right now, in this moment, he looked content with his arm swung lazily over your shoulders. He had this beautiful smile on his face, it wasn’t exuberantly happy nor was it a particularly neutral smile. He just looked untroubled. And to be honest you felt the same.

You didn’t want to think about her or anyone else for that matter. For just a moment you wanted to be selfish and have him to yourself. You didn’t want to talk and laugh like you did every day, in a bid to pretend that this was all there was to it. You just wanted to be.

So that’s where the two of you sat for the next hour, occasionally looking at each and breaking the tranquil silence with a gentle laugh. At some point he'd pulled you even further into his side with the arm that had been resting in your shoulders, and by now you were practically cuddled into his side with your head resting softly on his chest.

“Bucky... do you think that i-if you hadn't met her....” you began cautiously, not really sure how to proceed. The question had been on the tip of your tongue for weeks now but at the very same time you were absolutely petrified of his answer. If he said no then you'd be heartbroken at his quasi rejection but if he said yes you'd be heartbroken at the thought of everything that could have been.

“You know, doll.... I find myself thinking about that more times than I'd like to admit. I feel real shitty for it too, y'know? I have her waiting for me at home and I'm also real lucky to have you in my life so I really shouldn’t be thinking about things like this at all.... but to answer your question – yes I think so.” Bucky said quietly, a rueful smile on his face. He knew just how much these words would hurt you but the two of you never lied to one another. Hearing the truth, no matter how painful, was always better than being lied to. He could never lie to you.

You nodded softly, your hand reaching up to interlace your fingers with his. He snuck a look at you and found you sporting a rueful smile matching his. He did notice that you did look a little more settled though, like this imperceptible weight had been lifted off of your shoulders but now that you were free of it you looked much lighter.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Buck.” you eventually managed to muster. You looked over at him, a small smile on your lips. He smiled back at you, though it didn’t really reach his eyes. At times you forgot how difficult this was for him too, that really he was the one caught between a rock and a hard place and that in the long run you'd have it much easier. 

“Anything for you, doll.” Bucky answered you, in a quiet voice before he ducked down and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on @its-buckysbabe on tumblr, im in dire need of some prompts tbh.


End file.
